The Feminime Of Truth
by Baek Ji Hye Kim Hyun Yoo
Summary: Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Matsuri,.. 4 perempuan yang di keluarkan dari sekolah lamanya, mengubah kepribadian mereka di sekolah barunya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Apa kenyataan mereka akan terbongkar nantinya? Semua itu rahasia. Ingin mengetahui rahasianya? Ikutilah kisah mereka dipadu dengan dua author terkenal ini. *kePDan* "Fakta, akan terbongkar atau tidak,.. Ini semakin menarik."


The Feminime of the Truth

**BRAKK!**

"Sakura, dia tidak mau membayar pajak" ucap gadis bercepol 2 itu, tangannya dilipatkan, kakinya digoyangkan pelan, matanya memandang seorang gadis berambut _pink _ yang mempunyai _nickname_ 'Sakura', lalu matanya memandang sinis anak yang mereka jahili itu, sambil mengerutkan dahi dan mukanya menjadi cemberut.

"Biar Temari dan Matsuri yg mengerjakannnya, Ten ten" balas gadis yg dipanggil sakura itu. Ia bersenandung lagu devil ciptaannya dan teman temannya. Matanya menatap kuku tangannya sambil memainkannya.

Terdengar suara beberapa langkah kaki. Tiba-tiba ada dua gadis yg datang ,yg diketahui adalah Temari dan Matsuri.

"Hei! Mana uang mu? Plus bunga" ucap gadis yg bernama Temari. Ia memainkan rambut pirangnya itu sambil bersiul sesekali, lalu menatap kembali anak itu dengan tatapan sinisnya yang khas, yang bisa membuat orang takut dan tertunduk padanya.

"**E-e-etto**…" anak yg ditagih uangnya tergagap-gagap, matanya tidak berani memandang mereka, anak itu menunduk dengan sangat ketakutan, ia juga membenarkan kacamatanya yang hampir terjatuh karna ketakutan itu.

"Cih ! Kuper sekali sih, jaman sekarang masih memakai kacamata?" ejek Matsuri sambil memainkan gunting di tangannya.

"Hah… kau ini, cepat berikan uangmu" sambung Temari. Anak itu hanya menatap mereka dengan ketakutan, bulu kuduknya benar benar sudah berdiri, ia menutup matanya pasrah, dan….

"Hei… kenapa bau sekali ruangan ini" ucap gadis itu a.k.a Sakura, mereka menatap ke bawah lantai putih bersih itu yang sekarang sudah di 'hiasi' oleh noda noda berwarna kuning, seketika itu membuat semua anak perempuan di geng tersebut hanya melongo dan membuatnya marah.

"SIALAN KAU! Udah gak mau bayar, buang air kecil di sepatu kami lagi, kau…." Ucap Temari dengan mata memerah dan tatapannya yang menyeramkan sambil mengepal tinjunya dan siap meninju anak itu, anak bocah culun yang lemah dan tak berdaya, ditambahi ia berkacamata.

**BRAKK! **

Terdengar bantingan pintu, sosok seseorang yang bertubuh besar masuk kedalamnya dengan memakai ekspresi terkejut dan sedikit marah pada geng tersebut.

"Kalian lagi…." Ucap org yg mendobrak pintu itu, matanya menatap keempat anak perempuan itu, bersama juga seorang anak perempuan lemah yang disiksa.

**RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH**

"Kalian telah membuat kekacauan entah berapa ka…." Ucapan Kakek serompongan itu a.k.a Kepsek terpotong

"Seribu delapan ratus enam puluh sembilan kali, pak" ucap sekretaris itu dengan santainya sambil menatap catatan dan_ notebook_ pribadinya, semua orang di ruangan langsung **_ Sweat drop._**

"O…, Kalian ini sudah banyak berulah padahal kalian…." Terpotong lagi karna sebuah kalimat terdengar di telinganya.

"Perempuan" ucap 4 anak yg mebuat keributan itu dengan santainya, tak ada mimik cemas yang terlihat di wajah mereka.

"Ehem! Apalagi kalian adalah anak bangsawan seharusnya kalian…." Ucapannya yg terpotong lagi membuat perempatan di dahinya, lama lama ia mulai naik darah juga karna perkataannya sedari tadi terus terpotong.

"Malu" ucap mereka serempak memotong pembicaraan kepala sekolah tua Bangka itu.

Kepsek itu tetap **_stay cool_** setengah mati " Jadi intinya, jika kalian berulah lagi maka kalian…" yah, perkataan kakek itu terpotong lagi, membuat _stay cool_ nya hilang.

"Dikeluarkan dari sekolah" ucap mereka ber-4 yang memotong lagi perkataan kepsek yang belum selesai itu dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"KALIAN DI KELUARKAN DARI SEKOLAH SEKARANG!" Triak Kepsek itu, perkataan 4 gadis itu selain membuat _stay cool_ nya hilang ternyata juga membuat ia kehabisan kesabaran dan benar benar naik darah.

"Pak, jangan teriak-teriak, nanti tombol Caps Lock nya Author copot, Pak" ucap Sekretaris itu.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI" Triak nya lagi.

"Jadi…" ucap mereka ber-4 serempak, mereka tetap santai, walaupun mata mereka melotot sinis pada kakek tua Bangka itu.

"Jadi ?" Ucap kakek itu yg hampir serangan jantung itu dengan keheranan.

"KEJUTAN!" Teriak mereka sembari menyemprot cat semprot, yang dengan indahnya tersemprot ke wajah keriput sang Kepsek. Mereka pun lari tunggang langgang, sambil tertawa riang gembira.

**Di Jalan**

"Hei, Aku punya ide" Ucap Temari, jari tangannya menunjuk kepala nya yang berisi otak liciknya dan segudang akal bulusnya.

"Apa?" ucap ke-3 temannya memandangnya sambil berharap ide itu bagus dan masuk akal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pura-pura menjadi anak yg baik, dan alim di sekolah baru nanti?" ucap Temari, dan di iya-kan oleh teman-temannya sambil ….

**MENYERINGAI LICIK….**

Chara :

Sabaku Temari,

Berandalan pemarah, mudah emosi, dan galak.

Haruno Sakura,

Berandalan ini sikapnya sebelas-dua belas sama Temari jika sedang **_bad mood. _**Jadi TERGANTUNG **_.mood._**

Tenten,

Berandalan ini jahil, suka mengerjai orang, dan cuek.

Matsuri,

Berandalan ini sadis, senjatanya saja sebuah gunting dan beberapa jarum di kocek nya, kasar, dingin, dan cuek.

**OWARI**

Ini fanfict pertama kami, maaf kalau tidak berkenan di hati senpai-senpai, sehingga nangis satu kolam ikan.

Perkenalkan,

Baek Ji Hye, Author yg narsis pake banget, di sekolah, bahkan banyak kakak kelas yang kenal dengan dia, dan lebih Energik dari Author satu lagi. Nama Asli : Cindy Julianty.

Kim Hyun Yoo, Author yg tdk terlalu aktif di sekolah, jadi bisa dibilang dia sedikit kuper. Nama Asli : Winnie Fu.

Mohon RnR nya, **_Sunbaenim._**


End file.
